


Don't Let Me Down

by stylescoalition



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: AJ accused Shane of being corrupt before, around the same time last year, in fact. However, he was growing obsessed with the WWE World title and Shane was an unfortunate victim in his efforts to reclaim it. But AJ realized how selfish and thoughtless he was at that time in his life. He grew from his mistakes and he learned.But now it looks like AJ's former accusations might just be coming true and he needs to bring his boyfriend back to reality so Shane doesn't turn into the person AJ once was.





	Don't Let Me Down

 

**December 26th, 2017**

 

“Allen, _babe,_ I’m sorry!” Shane exclaims as he follows Allen through the backstage area, the other wrestlers and stage crew a blur to the ongoing conflict between him and his boyfriend.

“Just save it.” Allen scoffs, waving a hand dismissively.

“Please, Allen, that was the last thing I wanted!”

“Well it happened!”

“I just didn’t want Kevin to win unfairly, especially against _you,_ that’s-”

“Well you know what?” Allen suddenly turns around, storming up to Shane. “He won. And he won _unfairly.”_ He stops right in front of the older man, blue eyes piercing into his, their bodies mere centimeters apart. “But it wouldn’t have happened if you just kept to your business.” Allen’s voice drops to a low tone, venom dripping off the edge of his words.

Allen accused Shane of being corrupt before, around the same time last year, in fact. However, he was growing obsessed with the WWE World title and Shane was an unfortunate victim in his efforts to reclaim it. Allen’s behavior was what made them break up around that time and it wasn’t until after Summerslam that they finally decided to give things between them another chance. Allen had realized how selfish and thoughtless he was and was on the path to redeeming himself and Shane recognized it.

But now it looks like Allen’s former accusations might just be coming true. And he needs to bring Shane back to reality before Shane turns into the same selfish, thoughtless person Allen used to be.

 

Shane swallows, looking around to notice the others were looking their way. He straightens up and takes both of Allen’s hands. “Can we just-”

“Don’t touch me.” Allen snaps, taking his hands out of Shane’s grip.

Shane closes his eyes, taking another deep breath before he swallows back his irritation. “Can we just talk about this in private so nobody knows our business?” He says quiet but firm, staring back into Allen’s eyes.

Allen pokes his tongue around inside his cheek, looking over at the other people with a threatening look. They all scurry away but despite that, he understand what Shane is saying and he’d prefer to keep this conversation in a private place as well. At least he and Shane agree on keeping this private - it’s why their relationship has worked out so well, why they’re allowed to continue dating even after making it public during Shane’s “Under Siege” operation.

“Fine, let’s go.”

 

Shane follows Allen back to his locker room and Allen tells him to lock the door. Once they’re all settled away, Shane opens his mouth to talk but Allen cuts him off again.

“No. I start. Not you,  _me._ That’s the least you can do after sabotaging my match tonight.” Allen says.

“Allen, I was just-"

“God, will you just shut up and listen!” Allen exclaims, running his hands back through his hair in his fury. “You had no right going out there and trying to get involved in my match with Kevin. I can do it on my own.”

Shane sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay, I’m listening. I am, but you didn’t seem to have any problems with that when I took over Baron’s position as referee and helped you retain your title.”

“That’s different. The odds were stacked against me, they were working together. That was justified.” Allen argues. “But right now? It’s not.”

“But the odds were stacked against you again in-”

“Shane. Brandon. McMahon. What did I just say?”

It’s weird having to be the mature, responsible one. Usually that’s Shane’s job, whereas Allen can get away with being a bit more reckless. Not too reckless but just enough to be of some fun - it allowed Shane to relive some of the glory days in his youth, being with him, but it seems like it’s getting to him a lot more now.

 

Shane gnaws at his bottom lip, looking down at the ground before he sits down on the couch. “Sorry.” He replies, his voice as small as he feels right now.

“As I was saying…” Allen huffs, flipping his hair back behind his shoulder and crossing his arms over his chest. “You shouldn’t have been out there. You weren’t out there for me, you were out there to give Kevin a piece of your mind. Y-You just wanted to continue this weird thing against him a-and I was fine about it at first! I thought, _‘finally, Shane’s standing up for himself and he’s letting Kevin have it!’_ and you heard me, I was ready to fight Kevin and Sami with ya. I thought Daniel Bryan was being a stick in the mud but…” He chuckles humorlessly and shakes his head. “The more this thing drags out between you and him, the more I realize they’re right.”

Shane blinks a few times, opening his mouth but closes it when he remembers what Allen told him to do - listen. He can make his case when he’s done.

“You’ve gone crazy with revenge. You’re _out of your mind._ You’ve completely gone off the deep end, and for what? Just to stick it to some dude who wrestles in his jammies? You’re acting like Vince, you’re-”

“Don’t you say that to me.” Shane speaks up. “Don’t you _dare_  say that to me. I can take that from anybody else but sure as hell not you."

Allen swallows, rolling his lips back when he’s realized he’s crossed a line, but it’s still true. Not that he can elaborate on it - he cares about how Shane feels, no matter how angry he might be. He breathes in through his nose before holding his hands out in a “what can ya do?” sort of way before dropping them to his side. He slowly begins to walk up towards Shane.

“For the most part, you’re not like him. You’re sweet, you’re nice, and you treat me well. I’ve never been with anybody like you before, and I don’t wanna be with anyone else.” Allen admits as he sits down on the couch next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He’s still angry, yes, but he needs to tone things down a little if he needs to get through to the older man and make him see his side. “I love you. I love you so much, more than anything else. And I’ll always be your biggest supporter, but baby, you need to stop this… thing with Kevin and Sami. You need to let it go.”

“They’re belittling my authority.” Shane replies, looking to Allen. “I can’t just let them go on like that. And they’re terrorizing the locker room, they’re constantly causing trouble, and nobody’s doing anything about it.”

He knows how much Shane needs to be respected. It’s gotten better since he started dating Allen, but there’s still that underlying need to prove himself. Allen’s job right now is to remind him that he doesn’t have to - the only respect he needs is Allen’s.

 

“Hey, I ain’t a big fan of them either. But I need to be… professional.” Allen shrugs. “You taught me that, remember? How I might not like something but it doesn’t mean I need to break the rules to get my way? How I need to just let things fall in their place?”

Shane blinks a few times in realization, eyes roaming over Allen’s face before he looks down at the floor in front of him. He’s silent, but he’s obviously contemplating what Allen is saying instead of brushing it off. So Allen continues.

“I get how you feel. You know that better than anybody, I was in the same place last year. And I took it out on you… the number one person in my life.” Allen says quietly, frowning as he runs his hand back through Shane’s hair before he lets it rest right at the back of his neck.

“Kind of like how I accidentally sabotaged you earlier?”

“Yeah.” Allen chuckles softly, biting at his bottom lip. “A lot like that.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“I know.”

“I feel terrible about it. I can’t tell you how sorry I am.”

“I know that too.”

Shane’s mouth parts open and he bites down on his lips when he feels them beginning to tremble. He closes his eyes and brings a hand up to rub at one of them before he opens them again, looking away from his boyfriend. “J-Just keep letting everybody down, it seems. I’m not doing as good of a job as I should, I should probably just-”

“Shane, baby, no.” Allen shakes his head, coaxing Shane’s head onto his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him from the side. “Stop that.”

“I just want to keep control of this show. _My_  show. I need it to be the best wrestling program out there, I need to show everybody the talent we have, how good we are, how good of a job I can do, but it just gets harder and harder every week and with Kevin and Sami…” Shane’s voice starts to crack in the middle of his rambling and towards the end, he stops himself from going on.

Allen looks down when he feels something wet on his shoulder, seeing a few stray tears run down Shane’s face. Allen didn’t expect him to be the one comforting Shane tonight, thought it’d be the other way around, but the more they talk to each other, the more Allen realizes that he can bounce back quickly from this. He’s the world champion, after all. One loss to Kevin, somebody he’s beat numerous times, isn’t gonna change that.

Shane’s running an entire fucking show. He has a lot more on his plate than Allen does. Allen didn’t quite realize all of the stress he was going through until this very moment, he had an idea of it, but didn’t get the entirety.

 

“You’re doing a great job, Shane, you are.” Allen says, resting his head on top of his. “All of the best talent is right here, and we give new wrestlers a chance to thrive. I don’t see RAW doing that. You’re a great boss, a great man… and you’re a great boyfriend.” He moves his head a bit to kiss the top of Shane’s, closing his eyes. “But more importantly, I respect you and everything you do. I’ll always be on your side and that’s never gonna change, no matter what you do. I’m with you until the very end. You’re my number one priority.”

Allen realized many things when he and Shane broke up the first time. He realized how much of an ass he was. He realized that being on top means nothing if he doesn’t have anybody to celebrate it with. The main thing, however, was the realization that being with Shane was the best feeling in his life. Going to bed with him, going out with him, stealing kisses in the hallways, that was so much better than being a champion. Holding a title is nice, but holding Shane and telling him all of the reasons why he loves him is even better.

Shane brings his head up and looks over to Allen, his cheeks wet and his eyes a little bit red and it kills Allen to see him this upset but it seems like Allen did a good job in lifting his spirits. Shane brings a hand up to cup one of Allen’s cheeks  and Allen leans into his touch, even raising a hand to cup one of Shane’s cheeks as well. They look into each other’s eyes and Allen wonders if Shane feels as assured as he does in this moment - like the entire world is frozen as they bask in their shared love. Everything stopping to give them this much needed time together.

“I’m sorry.” Shane says again. “I’m _so_  sorry.”

“I know, baby.” Allen nods. “I know you are, it’s okay. I love you.”

Shane licks along his lips slowly before nodding back. “I love you, so much. You’re _everything_  to me. I don’t wanna lose you, not again. I can’t.”

“You’re not going to.” Allen shakes his head, bringing his other hand up to cup the other side of Shane’s face before he makes his way onto his lap. “I’m right here. I’m right here.” He tells him, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m right here, with you, and nothing is ever gonna make me leave you. Okay?”

Shane decides to answer that by pressing his lips to Allen’s softly, and Allen presses back to show that he understands what Shane is trying to tell him - that he’s fine now. He still needs some time to think but he’s fine. He’ll be fine as long as they’re together.

 

Their lips linger on each other before pulling away to look into each other’s eyes again. But their eyes roam over each other’s faces, the heat in the room grows, and the both of them have the same idea to crash their lips together in a much more heated kiss, a much _needed_  kiss, one that reminds the other just how much they need one another. Shane quickly lies Allen on the couch, right on his back, and eventually Allen’s tights come off along with Shane’s pants to leave their bottom halves totally exposed - Allen completely naked whereas Shane still had on his blazer and t-shirt. Allen doesn’t care, he just cares about getting Shane inside him, and quickly too.

“I need to feel you around me.” Shane says, eyes wandering over Allen’s beautiful facial features. “I just need to _feel_  you, I need to be with you like this-”

“I need to feel you too.” Allen concedes, rolling his lips back before he exhales a sharp breath, looking down between them. He wraps his arms around Shane’s back, holding onto it and digging his nails through the material of his clothing before he looks back up into Shane’s eyes. “I need _you._ Go on.” He nods. “Give it to me.”

“Is that okay? I don’t have any lube, I-”

“I don’t care.” Allen shakes his head. “I need to feel you. It’ll be okay, I’ll deal with it tomorrow. I promise. Just do it.”

Shane takes a deep breath and nods back before looking down to line himself up with Allen’s hole, pushing in until his entire length was sheathed inside the smaller man. He moans as he bottoms out in the tight heat, his head falling right in the crook of Allen’s neck, and Allen lets out a long moan as the mixture of pain and pleasure surges through his body, his legs wrapping around Shane’s waist.

“Shane…” He gasps into his ear. “Fuck me, please.”

Shane’s thrusts are slow, long drags of the hips that lets Allen feel every single inch of his thick cock. It hurts, yes, but Allen doesn’t care - he needs to feel this. Shane needs to feel this. They need to be connected with one another in the most intimate way possible, and the best way to show one another that they love each other. It’s not for pleasure what they’re doing right now, but just a way to be _close._ Feel each other’s bodies and remind each other that they’re together.

Allen belongs to Shane and Shane belongs to Allen. No matter what happens, that’s never going to change. No matter how corrupt Shane seems to get, Allen’s never going to leave him. He’ll be angry, share some choice words, but Shane’s still a genuinely good person with no actual malice in his heart. So Allen will support him. He might not agree with it, but he supports him with all of his being.

 

Shane kisses up to Allen’s mouth, sliding his tongue into it and Allen reciprocates quickly, moaning into his mouth as he slides his tongue into his. Their tongues bump and collide and their lips smack against each other - it’s not the neatest of kisses but this moment doesn’t exactly call for one. The kiss is more desperate, which speaks to how desperate they are to be close to each other. Eventually, the pleasure spikes inside Allen and he has to pull away. His eyes shut tightly and his moans evolve into loud cries, his heels pushing down hard on Shane’s ass as a signal for him to keep going.

“I-I’m so close, Shane.” Allen breathes. He gasps when Shane tugs on his hair, the action causing his eyes to open and stare into the older man’s.

“I’m getting close too, babe.” Shane replies, pressing their foreheads together. “Want you to come with me, want you to look at me. Okay?”

“Whatever you want.” Allen nods, reaching a hand up to grasp at the back of Shane’s head, holding on tightly. “Make me come. Make _us_  come.”

Shane’s thrusts quicken and soon the pleasure spikes in him as well. Their climaxes hit the both of them at around the same time, high and low moans shared between the both of them as they each release their load, Shane releasing his against Allen’s inner walls and Allen’s spilling onto his torso and throughout it all, their eyes never break contact even once. It’s only when they’re finished that they finally close their eyes, Allen’s head tilting back onto the couch arm and Shane’s face finding itself in the crook of his neck again.

 

In the aftermath of their orgasms, they just lie there, holding onto each other and appreciating the fact that they’re here right now. Here with each other and nobody else.

When they’re with each other like this, their jobs aren’t even a fixture in their mind. Allen isn’t even thinking about his loss tonight and Shane can’t even recall a Kevin Owens or Sami Zayn.

The only thing they know of right now is each other - the most important person, the most important _thing_ , in either of their lives.


End file.
